


Breathe You In

by latenightlionheart



Series: Home is Wherever I'm With You [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Werewolves, werewolf problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: Justin may have werewolf problems, but he's also pretty sure he's found the best solution to a lot of them...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as [Overnight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8572180), three (of countless) times Heath looks out for his wolfy boyfriend. Or, alternatively, Nice Werewolf Fiction, because I'm a sappy mf that loves fluffy were fic and Slariel? (This is definitely both!)

___

i.)

The sun is just setting, pretty swaths of pink and gold streaking through cloud and baby blue. Every so often a stray leaf lands on the hood of Heath's beat-up pick-up, floating down to scratch against the windshield before swirling off and away to land somewhere unseen. Heath slows the truck to stop at the light when Justin lays a hand, casual on his knee. Heath glances over and flashes him a warm smile before turning his attention back to the road.

Any afternoon spent with Heath is a good one, Justin thinks, and their drives are always something he really looks forward to, even if all their trip entails is a mundane errand like collecting a payment or picking up something for the house. They're together and Justin feels at ease, like he can take on anything as long as Heath is by his side.

"Music?" Heath asks, gesturing towards the radio.

"Nah," Justin says, gazing serenely out the window as Heath starts to drive again. "I'm kind of enjoying the quiet right now."

And in this moment, he really is. Justin's mostly gotten used to it, the big city and everything it encompasses; the never ending stream of traffic, - cars and people alike - all of the excitement and urgency and raucous energy. From all the times they've visited downtown together, Justin's become pretty accustomed to it all. But sometimes, just sometimes, the ever bustling city and its constant chaos still manages to get to Justin, his were senses thrown into overdrive, every scent and sound becoming too vivid, overwhelming.

They're stopped at a four-way when a firetruck blasts by, shaking the cab as it passes, its sirens shrill and horns blaring. Justin barely sighs, an attempt to quell the sudden rush of adrenaline with a few deep breaths, but Heath notices, his dark eyes filling with concern. "Okay?"

Justin takes another deep breath and lets the feeling flow through him, containing a wince as an ambulance and two cop cars shriek past. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They drive for a few more miles, away from the city and towards the far edge of town, towards home. The roads are near empty now and with the windows rolled up tight, it's a pretty peaceful Sunday night ride. So quiet that Justin can focus on the sound of the rumbling engine, the tires rolling smooth over the pavement, the grit from the road crackling beneath them. It's oddly soothing, - if not a little hypnotic - but something still doesn't feel right.

"Heath?"

Heath ceases tapping out a melody on the steering wheel with his fingers to look over at Justin again. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I don't know," Justin says, his stomach lurching as the truck stops at another red light. "I just--"

"C'mon," Heath says, quickly moving his toolbox from beside him to under the seat so Justin can move closer. "Before the light changes again."

Justin unbuckles his seatbelt and slides down the bench, snapping the lapbelt for the middle seat in place before leaning towards Heath to rest his head lightly against his shoulder. The light turns green and they're moving again.

"Perfect," Heath says, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah," Justin sighs again, content, and closes his eyes. "You kinda are."

"Aww..."

Heath doesn't say anything else but Justin hears it, - Heath's heart - it had skipped a little, then thumped louder, harder.

"We almost home yet?" Justin asks, though he's pretty sure they must be, even with his eyes shut. By now he's practically memorised every turn, knows the sound of every street, of every intersection they pass through on the way home.

"Yep," Heath replies. "Just about."

Justin doesn't open his eyes, doesn't move at all. "Can we...maybe drive around a little more?"

Heath smiles to himself and without hesitation drives right past the final turn towards their street.

"Sure can."

___

ii.)

"You still hungry?"

"Hm, just a little. Probably because of this supermoon? It's not full yet, but it's close."

"Well, here," Heath dumps more food on Justin's plate, watching him curiously. "You'll need this."

"Thanks," Justin replies, before his mouth is full of chicken again. He's already eaten twice as much as he normally does, and boy can he ever pack it in, not to mention when he's pre-gaming for a full moon.

"Should I order some pizzas or something?" Heath says, laughing a little as Justin's plate quickly begins to empty again.

Justin shakes his head. "Maybe later? I think I'm good for now."

"All right," Heath says, getting up to put his own plate in the sink behind them. "But you let me know, okay?"

"I will."

Heath walks back over to the table and leans down to wrap his arms around Justin's shoulders. "Mmm, good. You do that..."

Justin pushes his plate away and leans back and up to catch Heath's lips with his. Heath's arms wrap tighter around him as he kisses back and Justin feels unspeakably warm, safe.

"Mm, Heath?" Justin murmurs, when Heath's lips have moved from his face to press kisses into his neck, across his throat.

Heath pauses. "Ya, what?"

"Moon's making me hungry for other things..."

Heath's response is a laugh, his breath hot on Justin's skin, goosebumps raising like little electric pinpricks.

"Pizza time?" he asks innocently, letting go of Justin and walking towards his phone he'd left on the kitchen counter.

Before Heath can reach for it, Justin is suddenly beside him, a wicked glint in his eye. "Mm, _other_  things, Heath."

"Sushi?" Heath asks, trying to hide a grin. "Ice cream? Steak? Steak _and_ ice cream?!"

Justin shakes his head slowly at each suggestion, his smile getting wider and wider. "Nope..."

Heath's arms wrap around him again, hands resting at his back, tentative, light. "Then ya must mean..."

Justin's eyes glow just the slightest bit, yellow, _wolfy,_ but his expression is more loving than truly hungry, despite his choice of words earlier. "Yeah..."

Heath doesn't break eye contact, doesn't back away, not an inch. "Yeah?"

"Mmm yeah," Justin repeats, breathing in Heath's scent deeply, his eyes flickering again as Heath runs his hands down his back to rest lower near his hips. "What do you say?"

Heath nods with a smile, holding Justin even closer, tighter. "I say, hell yeah..."

Justin nudges his face towards Heath's and kisses him, deep, biting. Heath sighs heavily into it, eyes falling shut, letting himself drift into Justin's touch, the sounds he's making. But his eyes soon fly open again when he hears an eager groan turn to something lower, deeper.

Heath pulls back to look at Justin's face. "You growlin' already, baby? So hot..."

"That," Justin says with a snort. "Was my stomach."

"Meat lovers, extra meat?" Heath asks, amused, reaching behind them to retrieve his phone.

"...You know it," Justin says, only a little sheepish, mouthing a quick _sorry_! as Heath places the order. Heath just shrugs like it's nothing at all, his smile still wide and relaxed. Justin can't help but smile back too, soft and grateful, because really, he is, for moments just like this one and for so much more.

And besides, both he and Heath know very well that the night is still young...

___

iii.)

Heath awakens not with a jolt or shock, but slowly, hazily, his mind still clouded from sleep. It's not morning yet, the bedroom's still pitch black save for the green glow of the alarm clock beaming off the bedside table. It's quiet too, true dead-of-the-night silence and Heath is awake, still unable to work out why or how. It's only when he decides it's probably nothing and tries to will himself back into slumber that he feels a slight movement from the other side of the bed and takes a not so wild guess why he's awake after all.

"...Justin?"

"G'back to sleep, Heath," Justin mumbles. Heath just rolls closer, trying to look at his face in the darkness.

"Neighbour's tv too loud again?"

"Nah...it's nothing," Justin replies, rolling over. "Just restless, I think."

"D'ya need to go out and like, howl at something?" Heath asks, absolutely wide awake now. "I can go with ya?"

"I don't think so. It's fine..."

"Anything I can do?"

Justin sighs. "Not really, I just feel, well, I don't know."

"Is it okay if..." Heath starts, inching a little closer again.

"...You need your sleep, I'll be fine, promise."

"I was just gonna hold you," Heath says with a little laugh. "What you thinking of? You _horny_ like the wolf or somethin'?"

Justin turns over to face Heath again, chuckling softly. "Haha! Good one, but no, it's not that either."

"Look, whatever you need..." Heath says, low and gentle and just above a whisper, opening his arms and waiting for Justin to lean into him.

Justin does, then shuts his eyes and listens close, zeroing in on Heath's steady heartbeat. "Think I've already got what I need."

The room is silent again, just breath and heartbeats, then Heath, even more quietly than before.

"...Me?"

"You," Justin confirms, hoping Heath isn't really that surprised. "Being close to you...it helps, I think."

Heath strokes his hands up and down Justin's back, slow, comfortingly. "Mm, I like you close to me too..."

"Thank you," Justin blurts out, seemingly at random but he can't hold it in any longer.

"For what? It's nothing..."

"No. I mean...for everything, Heath."

"Oh, you don't gotta..." Heath says, shaking his head. "I--"

"I want to," Justin says, firmly. "You're so...I just don't know what I'd do--"

"You don't even gotta worry, baby. You ain't getting rid of me, not ever," Heath drawls, his reply coming instantly, like he didn't even have to think about it.

"I know," says Justin, rubbing his chin into Heath's shoulder. "I know."

"Good," Heath murmurs, gently clasping at Justin's loose ponytail, holding him close to his chest, his heart.

"Yeah," Justin says, fully burying his face in Heath's shoulder and breathing deep. "Really good."


End file.
